Sasuke's Diary
by edluver333
Summary: Sasuke's diary of the tragedies of his life. Starting from when he is only seven. Sasu POV, of course, and in diary form possibly whole story. Chance of YaoiSasuNaru in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings-**** Um... Not sure yet. Most likely yaoi later. **

**Disclaimer-**** You know the drill.**

**­****A/N-**** This is written in a diary type manner from Sasuke's POV. Not sure how long i'm gonna make it, but if u have any ideas or suggestions for this story, I'd be glad to listen. - Please R&R. Enjoy!**

**Sasuke's Diary: Childhood entries**

Monday

I'm starting the ninja academy today. Brother says I'll do fine, but he's way ahead of me. And dad. I just want to make him proud. I want him to say to me, "As expected, of my son." I hear him say that to nii-san sometimes. I wonder if I'll ever be as strong as brother one day.

-

I'm top in my class now! I was sure Dad would be proud but... he only nodded and said, "Hmm." when I showd him how great I was doing. I don't think he cares. He only talks about brother and never praises me. Brother said we have a unique bond. That we had a brotherly rivalry. He was the barrier I had to overcome. When he told me this, I felt encouraged. I'll show Dad.

-

Tuesday

Dad says he's gonna teach me a new jutsu today. This is my chance to prove to him that I am an Uchiha... and his worthy son.

-

Thursday

I got it! I got it! It took me two days, but I've finally mastered the jutsu! Man, I'm exhausted. But I have to show Dad.

-

I showed Dad. He finally said, "As expected of my son." I am so happy.

-

Friday

I asked Mom why Brother doesn't care about me. She says him and Dad haven't been getting along lately. I'm worried. Brother has been acting strange lately and fought some guys the other day. I was scared. He almost killed them. Since then, Dad and Nii-san barely talk. I asked Dad about Brother and he just said, "Sasuke, don't grow up to be like Itachi. Don't follow in his footsteps." This made me nervous.

-

Monday

I came home in a happy mood... but... it didn't last long. It was very quiet on the village streets I realised, but ran straight home. It was very dark... I remember. I walked into my house very coutiously, hoping, praying, that my parents were safe and okay. When I opened the door to thier bedroom, my hope vanished and I fell to my knees. Why? Why? My brother... he... he betrayed us. The whole clan was destroyed because of him! And... he made me see it... he made me re-live my parents death! I hate him!! He spared my life, and said to avenge the clan. To run away and live in fear... "Hate me. Detest me. And when you gain power, seek to destroy me..." Those were his words... the words that repeated themselves over and over again in my head...

-

I'm lonely. I'm scared and lonely. Nobody knows how it feels... lonliness... the most painful thing in the world...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Welp! That's chappy one! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings-**** Um... Not sure yet. Most likely yaoi later. **

**Disclaimer-**** You know the drill.**

**­****A/N-**** This is written in a diary type manner from Sasuke's POV. Not sure how long i'm gonna make it, but if u have any ideas or suggestions for this story, I'd be glad to listen. - Please R&R. Enjoy!**

**Sasuke's Diary: Childhood entries Part 2**

Friday

The loneliness... He did this to me... to my...  
I wish he would've just killed me too! No... I... I will avenge them.  
My family and my comrades... he took them from me...  
-

Sunday

I met someone today. A boy. I was sitting on the dock and a boy with blonde hair just looked at me and smiled. Odd. I didn't know how to respond... so I just scowled and he gave a look of disgust. But.. he came up to me and... I... smiled back. Me. I haven't smiled in weeks... Strange. Maybe... we can be... friends.  
-

Tuesday

Annoying. Who? Oh, just about every kunoichi in Konoha. Why? One word- Fanclub. Yeah, imagine that. Sasuke Uchiha fanclub. Creepy if you ask me... But no. The kunoichi are only obsessed with two things in this village: Their hair, and **me.****  
**Creepy much? Not to them... the freaky stalkers...  
-

Ok, so the ninja academy isn't that bad but... people keep giving me weird looks... And I'm not just talking about the fangirls with freaky hearts in their eyes. The guys... and some of the older ninja... kinda stare for a minute and then just... leave. It's okay. I can... deal with it. The loneliness isn't so bad anymore... And I can't blame them. I don't really expect them to understand.

But that boy... some people look at him the same way. With that cold in their eyes and the glare on their faces... Like we're some sort of... monsters. He seems to get it worse though. I never do see where he goes... I wonder if... Does he even have a family...?

-

Wednesday

That girl with the pink hair asked me out today. What was her name...? Sakura? Yeah. Anyway, I turned her down. I've decided... to fulfill my ambition... I must have no interfearences. Not from girls... or... friends. Or anyone else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2! How did ya like it? Review and tell me whacha think! XD


End file.
